


Father's Day

by DMGirl4Ever



Series: Synchroshipping [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGirl4Ever/pseuds/DMGirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day in Domino City and Yami and Yusei don't know what their daughter has planned for them that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> DM Girl: I want to wish all the father's out there a happy father's day!
> 
> Dark M.: Even though there may be few fathers reading this. This is a short little drabble.
> 
> Mahado: Enjoy!

Yami woke up to someone shaking him awake, whispering, "Daddy, get up."

Yami sat up and saw his six year old daughter, Kira, looking up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

"It's Father's Day, daddy." Kira said, smiling.

Yami smiled and picked Kira up. "It is isn't it? How about we wake up your papa?"

Kira crawled over to where Yusei was sleeping on the bed and started to shake him just like she did Yami.

"It's Father's Day, papa." Kira said as Yusei sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It is." Yusei said, giving Kira a hug.

"I made something for you both!" Kira said, jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"I wonder what she made. She seems really excited." Yami said, pulling Yusei close to him.

Kira came running back in with a box in her hand and handed it to Yami and Yusei. "Here daddy and papa."

Yami held the box as Yusei opened it, pulling out two bead chains. "They are beautiful Kira." Yusei said and handed one of them to Yami.

"I made it myself in arts and crafts." Kira said, climbing back on the bed and sitting between Yami and Yusei.

"I love it Kira, and I love you too." Yami said.

"I do too." Yusei said. He got out of bed and picked up Kira. "Now let's go get breakfast."

"How about I make us some pancakes?" Yami said, heading downstairs with Yusei still carrying Kira.

"With blueberries!" Kira said and Yami and Yusei just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> DM Girl: Happy Father's Day!


End file.
